


Dancing to 'A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square'

by thescarletwitchh



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, romantic evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletwitchh/pseuds/thescarletwitchh
Summary: This is is short story about rhodeytony slow dancing and having a romantic dinner with a few added bits.





	Dancing to 'A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square'

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> -‘A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square’ by stan getz, bob brookmeyer  
> \- 'I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire' by the ink spots

Tuesday afternoon 2:36 pm, Tony had just walked into his one-bedroom apartment that he shared with Rhodey. He dropped his book bag on the floor by the coat rack and moved toward the kitchenette to prepare a special dinner for him and his husband. Tony pulled out an old antique box filled with small flashcards of Jarvis’ recipes, as he quietly reminisced over his good old days with Jarvis. He got started on one of their favourite dishes 'Broiled Salmon' for the main course, as he planned out the desert deciding it would be crepes.

He opened the living room windows trying to get the crisp and fresh autumn air into the apartment, he took off his sweater laying it on the sofa and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and started to work on dinner. Tony had been listening to ‘I Don’t want to set the world on fire’ and making the rice when Rhodey walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist swinging him from side to side slowly.

“I don’t want to set the world on fire, honey” Rhodey said in a deep voice along with the vinyl,

“I love you too much” Tony responded in a matching deep voice.

“I just want to start a great big flame down in your heart”

“You see, way down deep inside of me darling, I have only one desire”

“And that one desire is you, and I know no one else will do”.

They said together smiling at each other, looking at each other fondly. All those years together in love, and their look to one another never faltered. It never changed. Only amplified. Just the same as their love.

“So, what are you making us today, Tones?” Rhodey asked moving to grab a glass of water, and then walked over to Tony again. “A Jarvis special” Tony responded, “A Jarvis special? What’s the occasion?” Rhodey asked. There had to be a special reason for Tony to go through Jarvis’ special recipes. “No special occasion or anything, just…just wanted to make us a lovely dinner is all” He said pausing for a moment before going back to the food. “And besides, everything Jarvis made or touched was made of love, I figured what better way to show my husband I loved him, other than a Jarvis special?” Tony added although at this point, his eyes had teared up.

“I know you miss him tones, and I know much of a father he was to you. We could visit him today if you’d like” Rhodey didn’t know what he could possibly say, as a person with a healthy alive and caring father he didn’t get the pain Tony went through, and he knew that. But Tony knew that Rhodey would be there for him if he needed him, and right now that’s all that mattered to Tony. “Its okay honeybear, we can go tomorrow. I just want today to be romantic and calm, just us.”

  
By the time Tony had set up the table it was 4:17pm. Rhodey brought one of the ‘special occasion’ champagne, and they had sat down out on the balcony to watch the view of the sunset, while the vinyl continued playing in the background. They ate in silence occasionally saying a word or two, throwing around an “I love you” every now and then. Rhodey then asked about Tony and Jarvis stories, listening intently while he got a little more sucked into the stories.

  
Tony got up to make desert, crepes. It had been Rhodey’s favourite dish since it was the dish he had been eating when he realized he loved Tony, a bit odd he knows. It was 5:18 pm and the sun was no longer seen in the sky, but her light still hadn’t been extinguished. The sky was light purple at one angle and at the other deep blue, it was beautiful and alluring. They ate their crepes as Rhodey decided to finally tell Tony what they meant to him, Tony eyes widened at the thought, and he cracked one of the biggest smiles Rhodey had ever seen. And at that he offered to take the plates inside and Tony told him he had one more ‘special thing’.

Tony snuck the vinyl recorder out on the balcony and played ‘A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square’ as Rhodey walked back onto the balcony. Tony extended his hand and Rhodey placed his hand in Tony’s, and they started swaying side to side. Tony rested his head on Rhodey’s chest, and let out a breath almost like it was out of relief. “Hey tones? Everything okay?” Rhodes asked, “Yes, Yes, it’s just…it’s just that” He paused, moved back a little keeping his arms around James’ waist.

“Sometimes I’m just expecting it to all go to shit again, you know? Like I’m just waiting for everything to get ruined and my life falls to pieces, but you being here reminds me that even if it does happen, which who knows it might, I’ll be able to get through it. That we’ll be able to get through it. You’re the love of my life and the reason I still have strength, Rhodey you’re my everything and more” Tony finished in a whisper.

“I don’t know how, but Tony Stark I just fell in love with you even more” Rhodey replied kissing him deeply. They continued to dance under the dark and wide blanket of stars, on a balcony illuminated by fairy lights. Tony was living his dream, his fairy tale. He had thought about what Jarvis had once told him ‘You keep getting up and fighting Tony, you keep going even though you don’t want to, and one day you’ll get there, you’ll get your fairy tale. Because Tony everyone dreams, and it comes true. One way or the other it comes true’.

This quote, and this quote alone has gotten Tony through the hardest things he’s ever had to face, including even his mental illnesses at times. And although Jarvis always worried about Tony as if he was his own son (Tony would argue with him and say that he was) when they broke the news to Jarvis that they had gotten engaged, Jarvis started to be more kinder to himself thinking about the future, and when they finally got married, it was the last time Jarvis ever deeply worried (he still did, just not as much) because Tony was where he belonged, finally had what he truly deserved.


End file.
